Hydroxide
Appearance Hydroxide is a hydra with nine heads. The body and heads have a color scheme of a steel blue top half and a cool grey bottom (from an aerial point of view if they lay down). Each head has purple marking around their eyes and golden eyes with black slit-like pupils. Each of their toungues is light pink, thin, and forked. Their mouths have many sharp teeth that line them. As a feral monster, their body is somewhat bulky and they walked on all fours; each foot has four toes with medium-length nails. They have a tail that's approximately the length of their body. As an anthro, they only wear jeans. As humans, they all dress in the same outfits, but accessories, hairstyles, and expressions are different. Personality Hyrdoxide has nine heads that all have their own personality. The first head is kind and caring. He will go out of his way to make sure someone is comfortable (both physicaly and mentally) and often calls people "dear" or "sweetie". The second head is the apologizer; the one who apologizes for nearly everything they do wrong (or that they think they do wrong). He also refers to people as "dude" regardless of gender and will get mad (verablly and lightly) at the other heads for doing something that requires an apology. The third head is selfish and careless about his actions and words and often has to be kept in line by the others. He will sometimes worry about the others heads' actions by stating it in an accusing manner at that head. He also curses often. The fourth head is silent most of the time and likes to show a lot of affection. He's nearly always positive and happy. He will get mad at the other heads if they say something to upset the person they're in front of by headbutting the head. The fifth head is the worrier; he worries about scaring others and is somewhat of the negative one of the group. The sixth head is the most normal one. He has all the emotions, but is mainly calm and relaxed. The seventh head is usually sarcastic to the other heads and sometimes sarcastic with the person in front of them. The eighth head is very smart and sophisticated. He analyzes info at all times, but usually by studying expressions, reactions, and behavior. He's respectful almost all the time, but has his moments with the other heads and will verbally put someone in their place if need be. The ninth head is sort of manic. He does things without thinking about it first based on what the others are thinking about of what he thinks the answer to something might be. Regardless of which head, anything that one of the heads experiences, the others can feel. This goes for pain AND pleasure. As a whole, they tend to be non-violent unless the situations calls for it. Love and Romance Hydroxide doesn't really have a type; they fall for who they fall for. For romance, they tends to be big on affection and anything else goes. They may initiate a date, but it could literally be anything they come up with and they're willing to do anything for a date. The most common time to see them getting along is when comforting someone they love. Regardless of how much they fight and disagree on things, they will force themselves to behave when important situations such as that arise. If they flirt, it's usually the eighth head that does it. Otherwise, the ninth head will kiss the person they like or have a crush on. Category:Reptiles Category:Multi-Head Category:Hydra